my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Steward Hart
Steward Hart was a third class steward. He survived in the Lifeboat. Character's evolution Episode 1 When the ship is sinking, in the Third Class Dining Room, a male passenger asks: "Can we not go up?", Turnbull with crossed arms, who (along with Hart and the two other stewards) guards a gate at bottom of stairs, responds: "Not yet. All in good time. Annoyed Hart whispers something in Turnbull's ear. The latter turns back to the passengers shouting: "Don't worry. There's no danger." Episode 2 At boarding day, in the Third Class corridor, Hart tries to open a locked cabin. He asks a passing steward why the cabin wasn't unlocked with the others, yet the latter shrugs and continues. ??? Hart and Watson walk down the long stairs into the Third Class Dining Room. He claps his hands, asking the passengers: "Is there a locksmith here? The lady has a job for one." ??? When the ship is sinking, in the Third Class Dining Room, Turnbull with fists on his hips, tries to calm passengers, shouting: "Will you all please stay calm? You'll be take up on deck very soon. There is no danger." Hart asks him: "Why do you keep saying that when there's every bloody danger?", but Turnbull doesn't answer. As one of the two stewards at the bottom of the stairs is forced to hold David Evans back, Hart tells him: "We're losing control. If we don't do something, we're gonna have a riot on our hands.", Turnbull snarls at him: "We've got our orders!" Disgusted with Turnbull's lack of concern, Hart tells the passengers: "Send the women with young children to the front, and I'll take the first group up on deck." Hart opens the gate, pushing Turnbull aside, and leaves the dining room followed by women and children. ??? Episode 3 ??? Hart, the steward is walking straight along the Promenade Deck. Mabel Watson calls him: "Excuse me. I... I was wondering if you could help me. I was told that this was the way to the Third Class but the door seems to be locked.", Hart responds: "Well, that's cos it is locked." Watson explains: "The clasp on Lady Manton's jewellery case is jammed. I thought there might be somebody in steerage who could mend it.", Hart says: "I'm sorry, you can't go into Third. Call the steward, he'll sort it." Watson says: "I didn't want Her Ladyship to find out. She'll think it's my fault." Hart asks: "Bit of tartar is she?", Watson responds: "You know what they're like." Hart says: "I certainly do." Mabel promises: "I'll pay whoever mends it." Hart relents saying: "Well, all right." and informs her: "But if I get into trouble, I'm blaming you." Watson nods and Hart unlocks the door. Hart and Watson walk down the long stairs into the Third Class Dining Room. He claps his hands, asking the passengers: "Is there a locksmith here? The lady has a job for one." Peter Lubov decides to look at it, Watson nods thanks Hart who leaves. ??? When the ship is sinking, in the Third Class Dining Room, David Evans asks: "Can we not go up?", Turnbull with crossed arms, who (along with Hart and the two other stewards) guards a gate at bottom of stairs, responds: "Not yet. All in good time. Hart asks: "When will be a good time because I'm not gonna keep 'em down here for much longer." Turnbull looks on Hart, then turns back to the passengers shouting: "Don't worry. There's no danger." Evans asks: "You sure?", Turnbull assures him, saying: "This is Titanic. She's safer than dry land." Evans asks: "What about the children? Couldn't you just take them?" Hart asks Turnbull: "Couldn't we?", the latter responds: "What? And be followed by a pack of screaming mothers? As if." ??? Episode 4 Hart, the steward is one of the men rowing the lifeboat, Mary and her 3 childrens are in. Gallery Vlcsnap-2018-07-05-01h11m48s452.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Titanic ITV